


Sea of Petals | Biển cánh hoa

by Stony1111



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Chronic Illness, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Memory Wipe, Not A Fix-It, Pining, hickmanvengers, no happy ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Hanahaki là một căn bệnh sinh ra từ tình yêu đơn phương, khiến hoa hình thành và phát triển trong phổi của những người không được đáp lại, rồi ho ra những cánh hoa với tần suất ngày càng tăng. Nếu tình yêu không được đáp lại, những bông hoa sẽ lấp đầy ngực bệnh nhân và cuối cùng là gây tử vong.Trong thời gian Hickmanvengers, Steve và Tony đều giữ bí mật với nhau.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea of Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455439) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác. Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

"Dậy đi nào, ông già."

Steve mở mắt ra với một nụ cười dịu dàng. Anh biết giọng nói đó.

Ngồi dậy trên giường và hắng giọng, anh vẫy Tony vào phòng ngủ và kéo chăn ra xung quanh bản thân. Tony quăng mình xuống giường và bắt đầu trò chuyện, một vài điều về những tân binh tiềm năng mà gã đang đánh giá cho nhóm Avengers mới.

Steve nửa nghe và để giọng nói của Tony cuốn mình đi. Anh tin tưởng Tony sẽ đưa ra những lựa chọn chính xác và mời các anh hùng thích hợp vào nhóm, và thật tốt khi nghe Tony tán dương nhiệt tình như vậy. Cảm giác thật ấm áp và thoải mái khi đắm chìm trong việc Tony quan tâm đến việc đào tạo và cố vấn các anh hùng trẻ nhiều như thế nào, cách gã quan tâm nhiều đến việc khiến thế giới tốt hơn cả lúc gã xây dựng nó.

Đột nhiên, cổ họng Steve co thắt lại và anh ho dữ dội.

Tony ngậm miệng giữa câu và nhìn Steve một cách lạ lùng. "Cậu có ổn không đấy, Cap? Tôi nghĩ cậu đã không bị bệnh."

Steve hắng giọng lần nữa và nở một nụ cười không cân xứng. "Vẫn còn tỉnh, rõ ràng thế. Nhưng đừng để tôi làm gián đoạn -- hãy kể cho tôi nghe về những anh hùng Cannonball và Sunspot mà anh đã gặp đi. Anh có nghĩ rằng họ sẽ phù hợp với đội không?"

\---

Nhóm lớn hơn Steve tưởng tượng, nhưng nó đã hoạt động. Họ đã hoạt động.

Anh và Tony đã tiến hành những bài huấn luyện gian khổ với các tân binh, thử sức họ trong các mô phỏng chiến đấu và rèn luyện họ với các chiến thuật. Đó là những đứa trẻ ngoan, và dễ thích nghi, và chẳng mấy chốc chúng sẽ sẵn sàng tham gia cùng các thành viên còn lại của Avengers để chiến đấu trên chiến trường.

"Làm tốt lắm, hôm nay vô cùng tuyệt vời!" Tony vô cùng cao hứng chào hỏi khi gã vẫy tay với Shang-Chi, Sunspot, Cannonball và Jess, những người đã giúp đỡ họ. Gã quay sang Steve, đôi mắt sáng ngời. "Họ đã có những dấu hiệu của một đội thật sự."

Steve muốn đồng ý, nhưng anh sẽ thích có nhiều thời gian để giáo huấn nhiều kỷ luật cho họ hơn. Huấn luyện là tốt, nhưng phản ứng của họ cần phải trở thành bản năng thứ hai. Anh ậm ừ, ngập ngừng.

Tony liếc nhìn anh và đảo mắt, dường như biết chính xác anh đang nghĩ gì. "Thôi nào, ông già, cậu phải cho những chú chim bay ra khỏi tổ một thời gian chứ. Họ là những đứa trẻ tốt, và họ sẽ khiến chúng ta tự hào. Khi tôi thấy những anh hùng mới như họ... nó nhắc tôi tại sao chúng ta bắt đầu điều này. Chúng ta đang xây dựng một cái gì đó lớn hơn chúng ta. Cậu và tôi, chúng ta có thể là sai lầm, nhưng họ -- Avengers, như một ý tưởng -- có thể tiếp tục một thời gian."

Hơi thở của Steve nghẹn lại trong cuống họng. Anh đã quá quen với chủ nghĩa chí mạng (1) từ Tony đến nỗi những khoảnh khắc khi gã để lộ ra trái tim dịu dàng của mình đã khiến Steve ngạc nhiên. Dưới bề ngoài dễ cáu giận có rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp ở Tony, rất nhiều ánh sáng rực rỡ. Anh đã cố gắng để đáp lời nhưng không thể tìm ra từ ngữ. Thay vào đó, anh căng thẳng gật đầu.

Tony vỗ vai anh và quay ra khỏi phòng huấn luyện. "Bữa tối không?" Gã đề nghị. "Có một chiếc bánh pizza còn sót lại trong bếp đấy."

Cổ họng Steve vẫn có cảm giác ngứa và thít chặt. "Tôi sẽ tới ngay." Anh nói the thé.

Tay Tony rời khỏi vai anh và gã để Steve một mình. Steve cảm thấy mình run rẩy, cổ họng hoạt động khó khăn. Anh ho, dữ dội, một cảm giác xé toạc khó chịu từ sâu trong lồng ngực. Một cái gì đó bị đánh bật ra khỏi cổ họng anh và những cơn đau vụt qua phổi, và anh nhổ thứ gì đó vào bàn tay đeo găng.

Anh nhìn chằm chằm trong sự bối rối khi rút tay ra khỏi miệng và thấy một cánh hoa đỏ đơn độc đang yên vị trong lòng bàn tay.

\---

Steve đã không đề cập đến vấn đề sức khỏe kỳ lạ của mình với bất cứ ai. Anh đã trải qua những năm tháng chiến đấu với nhiều loại bệnh tật khủng khiếp và đã sớm biết rằng sự cảm thông dành cho người bệnh chỉ còn cách một bước nữa là thương hại, và anh sẽ không chấp nhận.

Sức khỏe của anh dường như không có vẻ gì là một vấn đề cho đội. Anh vẫn mạnh mẽ như mọi khi, vẫn nhanh và khỏe. Vẫn có thể hạ gục một người đàn ông với chiếc khiên của mình từ 200 feet. Trong suốt trận chiến, với adrenaline chạy dọc cơ thể, anh hầu như không nhận thấy sự khó chịu.

Nhưng sau đó anh sẽ trở về nhà, và Tony sẽ khẽ mỉm cười với anh và nói điều gì đó thật tử tế, và ngực anh sẽ co thắt lại như thể một thứ gì đó bên trong anh đang vặn vẹo và mục nát. Vào ban đêm, một mình trên chiếc giường, anh sẽ bị giữ cho tỉnh táo bởi một cơn ho khan đau đớn khiến cổ họng anh bỏng rát và đau buốt.

Và mỗi buổi sáng, anh sẽ thức dậy rồi phát hiện ra những cánh hoa đỏ rực tràn khắp gối như máu.

\---

Anh đã tưởng rằng mình đang giữ bí mật rất tốt. Anh đã nghĩ rằng sẽ chẳng có ai biết cả.

Điều đó đã thay đổi trên Sao Hỏa. Nhóm đã giao dịch một nền hòa bình không thoải mái với Ex Nihilo, chấp nhận rời khỏi hành tinh đỏ của hắn chừng nào hắn tránh xa Trái đất. Hòa bình sẽ chẳng kéo dài, tất cả họ đều biết rõ, nhưng đó là một sự khởi đầu.

Khi Avengers quay lưng rời đi, Ex Nihilo vươn bàn tay với những móng vuốt ra một cách hống hách. "Captain," Hắn ngân nga. "Một chút thời gian của ngươi?"

Steve ngập ngừng, nhưng sự tò mò đã chiến thắng. Họ đi đến một bên của khoảng đất sao Hỏa kỳ lạ để nói chuyện và tránh khỏi các Avengers khác.

Ex Nihilo nhìn anh một cách chăm chú. "Căn bệnh mà ngươi đang mang ấy mà,nó rất hiếm thấy. Ta muốn tự mình quan sát nó." Steve nheo mắt lại, không chắc hắn đang nói đến cái gì. "Ta cho là việc gửi cho ngươi sự đồng cảm của ta sẽ phù hợp."

Steve chẳng có tâm trạng cho điều khó hiểu. "Ý ông là gì, Nihilo?" Anh hỏi, cảnh giác với ý định của hắn.

Ex Nihilo lướt nhẹ móng vuốt xuống ngực anh. Thậm chí thông qua Scalemail (2) của mình, Steve vẫn có thể cảm giác được áp lực. Anh cố gắng kìm nén cơn ho bị mắc kẹt trong cổ họng, nhưng đôi mắt của Ex Nihilo mở to một cách vui vẻ.

"Cái này." Ex Nihilo nói, ngón tay xẹt qua yết hầu Steve. "Hanahaki. Ta phải thú nhận, ta chưa bao giờ ngờ rằng ngươi, tất cả mọi người, sẽ dễ bị nhiễm bệnh như vậy."

Sự hăm hở trong giọng nói của hắn khiến Steve vô cùng lo lắng. "Ông đang nói về cái gì?"

Ex Nihilo mỉm cười, một cái nhăn mặt dữ tợn chẳng liên quan gì đến niềm vui. "Có một câu chuyện cũ được kể bởi những người trên hành tinh của ngươi, những bộ lạc cổ xưa vẫn chưa bị hủy hoại bởi sự hiện đại bẩn thỉu. Họ nói về loại bệnh gọi là hoa thổ bệnh chứng, một căn bệnh ác tính xâm chiếm vẫn chưa biết cách chữa. Ngươi đã thấy những cánh hoa chưa?"

Steve cố gắng để khuôn mặt của mình giữ trung lập, nhưng anh cảm thấy mình nhăn nhó một chút. Nihilo nói tiếp. "Ta thấy rằng ngươi có. Vậy là, cái chết đang đến với ngươi, Captain ạ. Bông hoa biết điểm yếu của ngươi."

"Tôi không có điểm yếu, Nihilo. Không còn nữa."

Ex Nihilo cười toe toét rộng hơn, khoe thêm hàm răng sắc nhọn của mình. "Ngược lại đấy, Captain. Hoa thổ bệnh chứng phơi bày sự yếu đuối tột cùng của con người. Hanahaki chỉ lây nhiễm cho những người đang yêu, và tình yêu của họ không được đáp lại."

"Điều đó thật nực cười. Tôi không tin một lời nào--"

"Niềm tin của ngươi chẳng có gì quan trọng cả. Giờ đây Hanahaki có ngươi trong tầm tay của nó rồi. Ngươi sẽ đau ốm, và những cánh hoa sẽ nhân lên, và rồi ngươi sẽ chết."

"Muốn giết chết tôi, thì cần nhiều hơn là vài cánh hoa đấy." Steve hất cằm lên một cách ngang ngược.

Nihilo vẫy tay ra hiệu Steve lại gần hơn với một ngón tay có móng vuốt kỳ cục. "Bệnh này sẽ tiếp tục làm ngươi yếu đi chừng nào ngươi vẫn còn yêu đơn phương. Trừ khi đối tượng ngươi yêu đáp lại tình cảm của ngươi, nếu không ngươi chắc chắn sẽ bỏ mạng. Ta sẽ chúc ngươi may mắn, nhưng sự thật là ta rất mong được thấy ngươi tan vỡ."

\---

Anh đã không nói với nhóm về cuộc trò chuyện của anh với Ex Nihilo. Thật là vô nghĩa. Bây giờ, một kế hoạch khác bắt đầu bên trong đầu anh. Đó sẽ là vô trách nhiệm khi lo lắng về những thứ khác hơn nó.

Nhưng cơn ho bắt đầu trở nên tồi tệ hơn. Khi anh bước vào bếp và thấy Tony giữa sự hỗn loạn vui vẻ đang phân phát cà phê cho đội, Steve đã phải giấu mặt đi khi anh ho khục khặc và nôn khan. Khi Tony sẽ bắt gặp anh trên đường trở về từ một nhiệm vụ và quàng một cánh tay quanh vai anh, cổ họng của Steve sẽ co rút và anh sẽ phải lùi lại và trốn vào phòng để ho và nôn khan. Và mỗi đêm, anh sẽ mơ thấy Tony, đứng bên cạnh anh khi họ cùng nhau đối mặt với những tệ nạn của thế giới, và anh sẽ thức dậy, được bao quanh bởi những bông hoa.

Những cánh hoa đầu tiên xuất hiện một và hai cái, sau đó những bông hoa nở ra thành năm hoặc sáu, rồi cuối cùng thành một số lượng lớn mà anh sẽ bọc trong khăn giấy và nhét sâu dưới đáy thùng rác.

\---

 _Tình yêu đơn phương_ , đó là những gì Ex Nihilo đã nói. Toàn bộ khái niệm về một căn bệnh trổ hoa là lố bịch đến nỗi Steve đã tránh xem xét kỹ lưỡng nguyên nhân của căn bệnh này. Nhưng anh có thể cảm thấy nó bây giờ, mọi lúc, sự suy yếu của cơ thể khiến anh uể oải và vụng về. Không đủ để bất cứ ai khác chú ý - chưa - nhưng đủ để anh biết rằng có điều gì đó không đúng.

Cơn đau cô đặc thành một khối rắn chắc trong ngực anh, phát ra những cơn nhức nhối bỏng rát mỗi khi anh hít vào. Ngay dưới phần xương ức, một nút thắt của đau đớn và khổ sở dường như siết chặt mỗi ngày.

Và khi anh nghĩ về Tony, khi anh nhìn gã ở bên kia căn phòng, khi mắt họ gặp nhau trên chiến trường, cơn đau sẽ tăng lên, và cùng một nút thắt sẽ xoắn sâu hơn và mạnh hơn cho đến khi anh gần như không thể hít không khí vào phổi.

\---

Không có thời gian. Không có thời gian để nhóm lo lắng về anh, hoặc bất cứ điều gì đang xảy ra với anh, hay bất cứ điều gì tương lai có lẽ nắm giữ. Trái đất cần Avengers hơn bao giờ hết; nó cần các anh hùng của nó để bảo vệ nó khỏi các mối đe dọa không giống như bất kỳ điều gì họ đã phải đối mặt trước đây.

Căn bệnh sẽ giết chết anh, bây giờ anh tin chắc điều đó. Nghiên cứu tối thiểu mà anh thực hiện được trong những khoảnh khắc tranh thủ giữa các nhiệm vụ đã xác nhận những gì Ex Nihilo đã nói: rằng căn bệnh này rất hiếm nhưng liên tục tồn tại, rằng không có cách nào để ngăn những cánh hoa, rằng phương pháp duy nhất là có được tình yêu của đối phương, rằng ngoài điều này, nó sẽ luôn gây chết người.

Tony không yêu anh. Tony sẽ không yêu anh. Anh đã yêu Tony từ rất lâu đến nỗi tình cảm đã trở thành nền tảng của cuộc đời anh, là dòng nước ngầm trong sự nghiệp của anh với tư cách là một Avenger. Ngay cả khi họ chiến đấu -- đặc biệt là khi họ chiến đấu, bằng một cách nào đó -- tình yêu của anh dành cho Tony bùng cháy sâu sắc và rực rỡ và mãnh liệt. Và không được đáp lại.

Nếu Tony thậm chí có một chút hứng thú với anh, gã đã thể hiện điều đó ngay bây giờ rồi. Tony không phải là một người đàn ông ngại ngùng về tình cảm của mình.

Hiện tại nói cho Tony biết sự thật thì có ích gì? Anh sắp chết rồi, và Tony sẽ chỉ cuộn mình lại với cảm giác tội lỗi và đau khổ thôi. Tony sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì vì anh, Steve biết điều đó. Gã sẽ cố ép mình yêu Steve, cố gắng đáp lại những cảm xúc đó, và gã sẽ ghét bản thân khi nó không hiệu quả.

Tình yêu đến từ niềm vui, không phải từ cảm giác tội lỗi. Mi không thể khiến mình yêu một ai đó. Tony sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể yêu anh chỉ vì anh cần được yêu.

Nhưng nếu anh sắp chết, thì anh sẽ chết sao cho thật tốt. Anh sẽ chẳng đắm mình trong đau khổ và cho phép căn bệnh này phá hủy mình đâu. Anh sẽ chiến đấu. Anh sẽ chết như một anh hùng, được bao quanh bởi đội của anh, hy sinh thân mình để cứu họ và những người khác.

Không ai cần biết về sự yếu đuối của anh, hay sự cô đơn của anh, cũng như tình yêu đơn phương đáng buồn, bất lực, đáng thương của anh.

\---

Sự phát giác xảy ra vào ban đêm, trong khi anh đang trở mình trằn trọc và xoay người và ho ra những cánh hoa một lần nữa. Anh trôi vào giấc ngủ không thoải mái, những giấc mơ bao trùm tâm trí khi anh nhìn thấy hình dáng của những nhân vật bí ẩn mơ hồ hiện ra lờ mờ bên trên mình. Một cái gì đó đang giằng xé ký ức của anh, giống như một vết ngứa ở đáy hộp sọ mà anh không thể gãi.

Có bóng tối, và rồi có một ánh sáng chói lóa lóe lên. Đâu đó, có người nói: _"Chúng tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác."_

Đôi mắt của Steve đột ngột mở ra và đầu anh quay cuồng. Những hình ảnh lướt nhanh trong tâm trí anh: những người đàn ông anh từng nghĩ là bạn bè đang quay lưng lại với anh, phản bội anh, xóa sạch ký ức của anh. Tony đứng ở phía đối diện, khuôn mặt trống rỗng, không thể nhìn vào mắt Steve.

Steve nhớ lại.

Anh nhớ lại sự thất vọng của mình đối với Tony, mong ước của anh rằng họ có thể ngừng có cùng một cuộc chiến đấu hết lần này đến lần khác. Anh nhớ lúc ấy mình đã nghĩ rằng có lẽ lần này sẽ khác. Có lẽ, nếu anh yêu Tony đủ nhiều, anh có thể tìm cách tiếp cận Tony và thuyết phục gã. Giá như anh đủ mạnh mẽ.

Anh nhớ lại cú sốc của mình khi Tony quay lưng lại với anh, khi gã chỉ thị cho Stephen đi sâu vào tâm trí anh và kéo những mảnh ký ức ra. Anh đã thực sự tin rằng lần này sẽ khác.

Anh nhớ cảm giác xé rách khủng khiếp khi những mảnh ký ức của mình bị xé toạc ra và quăng sang một bên. Anh nhớ đã mong đợi ở Tony về những dấu hiệu hối hận, buồn bã, xấu hổ về những gì gã đang làm -- và chỉ thấy quyết định lạnh lùng.

Anh đã nhớ tất cả.

\---

"Anh đã lợi dụng tôi!" Steve hét lên, giọng anh khàn khàn và run rẩy khi Tony đứng trước mặt anh, không nhìn ra bất cứ biểu cảm gì.

"Tôi cho rằng tôi đã." Tony bình tĩnh một cách kì lạ, và Steve đã quá rối trí để nói liệu vẻ ngoài này chỉ là một mặt nạ khác của Tony hay là gã đã thực sự chưa từng chân chính quan tâm ngay từ đầu. "Và tôi sẽ làm nó lần nữa."

Steve đã nhắc lại các tương tác của họ trong những tháng qua: Tony đến gặp anh và nhờ anh giúp đỡ, hai người họ cùng nhau lập nhóm, ở bên nhau những ngày và đêm -- và tất cả khoảng thời gian mà Tony đã biết. Dù sao gã cũng đã biết những gì gã đã làm, và gã đã để Steve yêu gã.

Cơn đau trong ngực Steve cháy âm ỉ và bốc lên, một cục than nóng bỏng đốt cháy phổi anh. Anh hầu như không thể thở được; cơn chóng mặt ập đến và căn phòng quay tròn và xoay quanh anh. Anh thở hổn hển dữ dội, không khí thiêu đốt khi anh nghẹt lại. Và sau đó toàn bộ ngực của anh co thắt và anh gập người, ho kịch liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

Tony bước nửa bước về phía anh rồi dừng lại, cứng đờ do sự thiếu quyết đoán ở thứ mà gã đã không lường trước được. Steve ho khan, run lên, toàn thân anh co giật khi anh cảm thấy có gì đó bị đẩy ra từ bên trong mình.

Anh bịt miệng và nôn khan và cuối cùng, anh ho ra một mớ đau đớn và khổ sở thuần tuý. Anh nhìn xuống bàn tay để thấy cả một bông hoa: những cánh hoa đỏ xung quanh tâm bằng vàng.

Anh nghe thấy Tony thở hổn hển nhưng thanh âm nghe thực xa xôi, như thể anh đang ở dưới nước. Khi anh nhìn chằm chằm vào bông hoa đã héo úa và khô quắt lại, cuộn tròn cho đến khi nó chẳng khác gì một vài chiếc lá khô.

Đột nhiên, anh lại có thể hít thở lần nữa. Anh hít vào đầy buồng phổi không khí trong lành đầy thương xót, nỗi đau và khao khát được dồn nén trong lồng ngực được thay bằng một cơn giận nóng bỏng, thuần túy.

Nơi mà trước đây đã từng có một tình yêu sâu sắc và vô vọng, bây giờ chẳng còn gì ngoài cơn thịnh nộ rực rỡ, thiêu rụi những cánh hoa trong anh.

"... Steve?" Tony chưa bao giờ nghe có vẻ không chắc chắn như vậy. "Chúng ta sẽ làm gì với thứ này?"

Một sự sáng sủa rõ ràng và chắc chắn đã hạ xuống. Anh đứng dậy và hít một hơi thật sâu không khí sạch sẽ, đơn thuần. Anh nhìn Tony qua đôi mắt thanh thản.

"Giờ," Steve nói, và không một sự hối hận đơn độc nào giữ anh lại. "Tôi sẽ đánh bại anh, tên khốn."


	2. Tony

Tony vẫn còn những vết bầm mang hình dạng các đốt ngón tay của Steve trên hàm. 

Gã lướt một ngón tay qua các vết thâm, cảm thấy đau nhói dưới da. Giờ đây cú đấm của Steve đã in sâu vào gã; họ đã đánh dấu nhau vĩnh viễn.

Khoảnh khắc gã thấy Steve ho ra những cánh hoa, gã đã biết. Gã đã nghe về Hanahaki nhiều năm trước đây, mặc dù gã đã cười vào ý tưởng về một căn bệnh tình yêu. Bây giờ nó chẳng có vẻ gì là buồn cười.

Nhìn thấy Steve nghẹt thở do bằng chứng vật chất về tình yêu cam chịu của anh đã làm Tony đau đớn hơn nhiều so với cú đánh đến sau đó.

Ý tưởng, rất kì quặc, rằng Steve có thể đã yêu gã thật là đau đớn. Lần duy nhất Steve yêu gã là khi anh không biết sự thật, khi anh bận rộn sống sót với sự xao lãng thú vị mà Tony đã tạo cho anh. Anh đã đóng vai trò của mình một cách hoàn hảo, dẫn dắt Avengers và để Tony tự do tập trung vào những vấn đề lớn hơn. Các vấn đề tận thế. Những điều thực sự quan trọng.

Tony không chắc khi nào thì dọc đường Steve đã rơi ra khỏi danh mục những thứ thực sự quan trọng.

Steve không bao giờ có thể yêu một con quái vật tính toán lạnh lùng, người sẽ phá hủy thế giới này để cứu thế giới khác. Các loại chủ nghĩa thực dụng có thể khiến người ta có được những ngày tháng tốt nhất, nhưng lại là một cuộc sống đáng thương hại. Steve ghét những phần đen tối, thiếu sót của Tony mà anh chẳng bao giờ có thể hiểu được và chẳng bao giờ chấp nhận.

Steve chỉ có thể yêu gã khi anh không nhìn thấy sự thật. Sự thật là một thứ vô cùng méo mó, và sai lầm.

\---

Tận thế đến sớm hơn gã mong đợi.

Tony ngồi tại quầy bar ở một trong những căn biệt thự của mình, nhìn chằm chằm vào một ly scotch đầy. Mùi thơm và mùi khói của rượu bốc lên nồng nặc trong không khí. Trọng lượng nặng, rắn chắc của chiếc ly trong tay gã quen thuộc một cách đầy hấp dẫn.

Họ đã làm mọi thứ có thể. Vắt kiệt mọi lựa chọn sẵn có. Loại bỏ linh hồn của họ trong cuộc săn lùng cay đắng để sinh tồn, và tất cả đều chỉ là vô ích. Dù sao thì các cuộc tấn công bất ngờ cũng đã đến. Chẳng có chút hy vọng nào để cứu hoặc giải thoát cho bất cứ ai. Cũng chẳng còn những bài ca về các anh hùng để biểu diễn.

Những người đàn ông khác sẽ đến với gia đình tươi cười của họ, với bạn bè của họ, sẽ đi bộ qua một thành phố yêu thích lần cuối.

Tony đã chọn trò chuyện với những con quỷ của mình.

Chất lỏng sẫm màu rực rỡ màu hổ phách trong ánh sáng; nó gợn sóng một cách tinh tế trong ly khi gã xoay nó. Nếu đã chẳng còn gì khác để làm nữa, tại sao không đắm chìm và ngẹt thở vào sự u mê ngọt ngào?

Dù sao thì có một cái gì đó còn lại cần phải được thực hiện. Đối với tất cả các cuộc thảo luận của gã về việc chuẩn bị cho tương lai, có một điều gì đó đang nảy ra trong tâm trí gã, một ý tưởng mà gã không thể từ bỏ.

Steve.

Tony đã nghĩ rằng gã đã tạo ra hòa bình với việc hy sinh tình bạn của họ để cứu thế giới. Gã đã nghĩ rằng gã có thể sống với việc Steve ghét mình, miễn là Steve và tất cả những người khác trên hành tinh này được sống.

Nhưng giờ đây, nhìn xuống sự vô ích và thất bại của toàn bộ các kế hoạch lớn của mình, tất cả những gì gã thấy bản thân nghĩ đến là Steve. Tự hỏi bây giờ anh đang ở đâu, liệu anh đã được chữa lành khỏi sự phản bội của Tony chưa, liệu anh có hạnh phúc không. Mong muốn được gặp anh lần cuối, ngay cả khi Steve không muốn gì hơn là giết gã. Gã sẽ chấp nhận điều đó.

Những ngón tay gã siết chặt quanh ly khi ngực gã co thắt lại, một cảm giác nghiền nát dữ dội ép xuống xương sườn. Gã gập đôi người bởi cơn đau đớn đột ngột, chỉ biết lờ mờ tiếng thủy tinh vỡ tan trên sàn.

Cổ họng gã lên xuống khi gã cố gắng thở hổn hển trong không khí, nhưng gã có thể cảm thấy thứ gì đó rắn chắc mắc kẹt trong cuống họng, khiến gã ngẹt thở. Một cơn ho tích tụ trong cổ họng và gã chộp lấy quầy bar để giữ vững bản thân khi gã thở khò khè, ho khan.

Và lúc gã nhìn xuống bàn tay sau khi cơn ho chấm dứt, gã chỉ có thể cười khi nhìn thấy một nắm cánh hoa màu xanh sáng ngời.

Tony nghĩ rằng đó là một hình phạt phù hợp cho những gì gã đã làm với cả hai.

\---

Thế giới đã không kết thúc vào thời gian đó, nhưng các cuộc tấn công vẫn tiếp diễn. Gã bị Illuminati đưa vào bẫy, và họ đã thực hiện nó một cách rõ ràng rằng gã là tù nhân của họ chứ không phải là một vị khách. Sự đạo đức giả đã làm gã kinh ngạc -- gã đã làm những gì cần thiết, những gì tất cả bọn họ biết cần phải làm. Nhưng giờ họ đang chơi trò khủng hoảng lương tâm của họ đối với gã.

Tony đá gót chân và nhìn chằm chằm vào cái lồng kính đáng ghét mà họ nhốt gã ở trong. Sự buồn tẻ là điều tồi tệ nhất của nó, khiến gã không có gì ngoài những suy nghĩ đang chạy đua và tiếng trống vô tận của sự căm ghét và đổ lỗi cho bản thân.

Gã nghiêng đầu ngay lập tức khi nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân quen thuộc đang đến gần. Không phải sải chân cấp bách của Namor hay những bước chân cẩn thận của Reed -- đây là những bước đi vững chắc, quyết đoán làm xương sống của gã run rẩy với sự tự tin của chúng. Chỉ có một người Tony biết là có những bước đi như thế.

"Steve." Gã làm giọng nói của mình trở nên nhiệt tình, nhưng không quay lại để thấy anh bước vào. Nó dễ dàng hơn để không nhìn.

Gã nghe thấy một hơi thở gấp gáp. Steve đang cố gắng che giấu nó, nhưng Tony có thể nói rằng anh đã không chuẩn bị cho thực tế rằng Tony ở trong một phòng giam. Vẫn còn một chút mềm yếu dành cho gã sau tất cả, có lẽ?

"Stark." Steve gầm gừ, giọng nói trầm và cộc cằn.

Ahh. Có lẽ không quá nhẹ nhàng sau tất cả.

Tony quay lại và quan sát Steve qua kính: sự căng thẳng trên vai anh, hai bàn tay nắm chặt thành nắm đấm khao khát hoàn thành những gì chúng đã bắt đầu, đôi môi mím lại như muốn kìm giữ một tràng câu chữ -- và đôi mắt không còn dịu lại khi chúng nhìn Tony. Thay vào đó, chúng lạnh lùng và cứng rắn.

Tony bước một bước không tự nguyện về phía sau với sức nóng tỏa ra từ ánh nhìn giận dữ của Steve. Gã cảm thấy đau nhói ở ngực, sâu bên dưới repulsor trong bộ giáp. Một cái gì đó xoắn lại trong gã và gã ho, nôn khan, cố kìm nó lại.

Steve đang nhìn gã kỹ hơn bây giờ, đôi mắt nheo lại nghi ngờ và nhàm chán. Tony mở miệng định nói, để tung ra một lời nói đùa hoặc xúc phạm nào đó sẽ đưa họ quay trở lại trạng thái hủy diệt lẫn nhau, nhưng thay vào đó gã ho, một cơn ho sặc sụa, xấu xí lấp đầy trên tay gã bằng một đống những cánh hoa nhỏ màu xanh. Những cánh hoa đổ xuống như thác từ bàn tay gã xuống sàn nhà, những tia sáng của màu sắc lấp lánh khi sự rơi xuống theo đường cong của chúng được phản chiếu trong tấm kính thủy tinh giữa họ.

Steve thở hổn hển, nhìn theo những cánh hoa đang rơi bằng đôi mắt mình. Những giây phút kéo dài giữa họ, Tony cố gắng thở và Steve nhìn chằm chằm vào những cánh hoa quanh chân gã.

Khi anh ngước lên nhìn Tony, đôi môi anh cong lên đầy ghê tởm. "Chuyện này đã xảy ra bao lâu rồi?" Anh hỏi, và nghe có vẻ như ý anh là về căn bệnh nhưng Tony biết rõ hơn thế. Ý anh là bao lâu, anh nói dối tôi bao lâu, anh nghĩ anh có thể giữ bí mật được bao lâu, anh đã yêu tôi bao lâu.

"Đủ lâu." Tony nói với sự dứt khoát nặng nề. Các chi tiết có gì quan trọng sao? Không có gì có thể sửa chữa thứ xấu xí, bị phá vỡ giữa họ.

Đôi mắt họ chạm nhau và Tony thấy cơn giận dữ âm ỉ chạy qua từng inch trên Steve, nỗi kinh hoàng khi nghĩ đến việc Tony yêu mình được viết trên khuôn mặt anh. Tony đắm mình trong đó, mời gọi lực lượng thiêu đốt tuyệt đối của sự ghê tởm trong Steve trào dâng trong gã.

Gã nhìn cơn giận dữ, sự thất vọng, đau đớn, khinh bỉ, thương hại lướt qua khuôn mặt của Steve. Rồi một khoảnh khắc không chắc chắn, nghi ngờ bản thân. Tony đã luôn có thể đọc vị anh như đọc một cuốn sách.

"Đó là cậu, nếu cậu đang tự hỏi." Tony nói với một tiếng ho khác, những cánh hoa tràn ra từ môi gã. "Nó đã luôn là cậu."

Khuôn mặt Steve ngừng hoạt động cho đến khi nó hoàn toàn trống rỗng. "Anh gọi đây là tình yêu?" Anh hỏi, lặng lẽ, giọng nói nhỏ giọt với thái độ khinh bỉ. "Vậy thì, anh thậm chí còn lạc lõng hơn tôi nghĩ."

Anh đã không nhìn lại khi bước ra ngoài và để Tony một mình, chìm đắm trong một biển những cánh hoa nhỏ màu xanh.

\---

Lần cuối cùng gã nhìn thấy Steve, bầu trời sụp đổ.

Gã ngày càng yếu đi. Thật khó thở, khó di chuyển, khó đứng vững. Gã không bao giờ có đủ không khí. Những cánh hoa tuôn ra từ trong miệng gã như dòng nước xiết.

Bộ giáp giữ cho gã đứng thẳng và đi lại, vì những gì đáng giá. Không còn lại nhiều ý chí quyết tâm trong gã, cũng chẳng còn kế hoạch hay phương án dự phòng, chẳng còn gì ngoài sự chấp nhận tê liệt.

Nhưng Steve đã yêu cầu sự có mặt của gã, và gã sẽ luôn đến khi Steve gọi.

Bây giờ Steve đã khác, ở bề ngoài. Căng thẳng vì mất mát và giận dữ hơn bao giờ hết. Tuy nhiên, bên dưới vẻ ngoài là trái tim đang đập của một người yêu quá nhiều và quan tâm quá hào phóng. Tony luôn là một thứ đen tối và tàn nhẫn bên cạnh ánh sáng rực rỡ của Steve.

Gã đã nghĩ rằng lòng thù hận của Steve sẽ là phần tồi tệ nhất của nó. Nhưng không phải vậy.

Điều tồi tệ nhất là khi Steve nói với gã rằng anh đã yêu gã một lần, với tất cả trái tim và tâm hồn.

Nhưng điều đó đã được xây dựng trên một lời nói dối, những bí mật của Tony làm giảm khả năng hạnh phúc giữa họ vào bất cứ lúc nào nó chớm nở lần nữa. Bây giờ chỉ còn lại những hối tiếc: Steve vì sự mềm yếu của trái tim anh và Tony vì sự cứng rắn của gã.

Sau trận chiến, khi Tony nằm trên mặt đất bên dưới Steve, bị đánh bại, tuyệt vọng, gã đã để bộ giáp trượt đi và cho thấy khuôn mặt của mình. Để Steve nhìn thấy những cánh hoa tiếp tục tuôn ra từ miệng gã ngay cả khi những cú đánh của Steve trút xuống như mưa.

Máu từ mặt gã hòa lẫn với những cánh hoa và tràn qua tay Steve, dính trên khiên của anh. Những vệt máu xấu xí vấy bẩn lớp vải, giống như Tony đã vấy bẩn Steve, ngay cả với tình yêu của gã.

Steve nhìn xuống gã với ánh mắt khinh bỉ. Bàn tay anh vòng qua cổ Tony, mạch đập của gã mỏng và yếu ớt giữa chúng. "Nói với tôi, Tony." Anh rít lên. "Biết điều này kết thúc như thế nào, anh sẽ làm gì để khác đi?"

Tony thở dốc, tầm nhìn của gã tối sầm lại, ý thức của gã lùi dần. Gã cố gắng tưởng tượng ra một vũ trụ khác, nơi các quyết định của gã đã khác đi, nơi gã tìm ra cách giữ an toàn cho mọi người, nơi họ đã có thể yêu nhau. Gã không thể hình dung ra một nơi như vậy.

"Chẳng gì cả." Gã nói với một nụ cười vặn vẹo. Rõ ràng điều đúng đắn duy nhất là họ nên kết thúc ở đây.

Gã ho thêm một lần nữa và gạt đi cả một bông hoa màu xanh, biểu hiện của tất cả những gì đau khổ và mục nát giữa họ.

Đôi mắt của Steve tối như mực khi anh siết chặt bàn tay quanh cổ Tony.

Vào giây phút ánh sáng mờ dần trên bầu trời, điều cuối cùng Tony nhận thấy là những cánh hoa tràn ra và rải rác giữa cơ thể họ, phủ kín mặt đất bên dưới cả hai trong màu xanh lam.

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Fatalism - Chủ nghĩa chí mạng là một phong trào triết học tuyên bố rằng mọi hành động là không thể tránh khỏi, được quyết định bởi số phận. Ý nghĩa của từ fatalism được tiết lộ thông qua fatalis gốc của nó, được dịch từ tiếng Latin có nghĩa là đá, tiền định. Fatalism trong những từ đơn giản là một niềm tin vào sự cần thiết, không thể tránh khỏi những gì đang xảy ra với một người.
> 
> Chủ nghĩa chí mạng liên quan đến chủ nghĩa quyết định tuyên bố nhân quả, đó là do các hành động của vũ trụ. Đó là, chủ nghĩa chí mạng trong những từ đơn giản nói rằng quy luật của vũ trụ không thể bị phá vỡ, ngay cả khi một điều gì đó có vẻ bất công với một người, anh ta muốn thay đổi nó, thì mong muốn của anh ta sẽ không được thực hiện, vì không thể đi ngược lại tiến trình của vũ trụ.
> 
> (2) Scalemail: Áo giáp quy mô (hoặc thư tỷ lệ) là một dạng áo giáp ban đầu bao gồm nhiều vảy áo giáp nhỏ (tấm) có hình dạng khác nhau được gắn với nhau và với một lớp vải hoặc da xếp thành hàng chồng lên nhau. Áo giáp quy mô được mặc bởi các chiến binh của nhiều nền văn hóa khác nhau cũng như ngựa của họ. Các vật liệu được sử dụng để làm cho quy mô đa dạng và bao gồm đồng, sắt, thép, da thô, da, cuir bouilli, hạt, sừng, hoặc vảy tê tê. Các biến thể chủ yếu là kết quả của sự sẵn có vật liệu. Theo Wikipedia.


End file.
